A Tale of Two Lovers (And One Fox)
by Onnelli
Summary: What if Nick grew up in Bunny Burrow and met Judy that way? This fanfic could be the answer to that question. Join Nick and Judy on there wonderfull adventures where they make friends, stop bullys, and even change Stu and Bonnie's mind about foxes.
1. chapter 1

_It is another day in BunnyBurrow for the Wilde's, and little did they know that the day had more than they intended for it to have._

As a young Nicholas Wilde woke up and got ready for school, his mother, Francine Wilde, called him down for breakfast. "NICK!!! Time for breakfast!" Francine shouted. "Coming mom!" Nick shouted in reply. Nick ran downstairs to the dining room, where his parents, John and Francine where. Nick sat down at the table with his dad, John. Francine served everybody blueberry pancakes. "Thanks mom!" Nick said. "No problem Nick." Francine said. "Hey Slick, do you know what today is?" Asked John. "No pop. Why?" Replied Nick. "Well, today is the Carrot Days festival, so there is no school today. Said Francine. "YES!" Shouted Nick, "Bye, I'm going out to the festival!" "Ok, be safe Slick." Said John as Nick rushed out the door.

 _Well, we know what is going on at the Wilde residence, so let's see what's going on at the Hopps residence._

As little Judy had woke up and started to head out of her room. She started down the hall and down the stairs and then her mother called out. "Kids!!!!! Breakfast!!!!!" Shouted Bonnie Hopps. At that moment Judy just waltzed into the dining room and sat down. As everyone else arrived in the dining room, they all looked very angry because Judy beat them to breakfast again. "Wow Judy. Five days in a row. Well done." Bonnie praised. "Thanks mom!" Said Judy. "You all better hurry up if you want to get our stand set up for the Carrot Days festival." Said Stu. "Your dad's right kids, hurry up and eat." Said Bonnie.

 _Looks like the Hopps are getting ready for the Carrot Days festival. Let's see how Jesse's life at the orphanage._

Jesse sat in his room listening to Baa'd Religion ( **Hahahahahahaha animal pun band names.** ) on his cheap CD player with his headphones on. He was laying on his bed tossing a ball up and down. He was ignoring all the bunny rucus going on around him, and he was just thinking about who would adopt him and when. The owners of the orphanage where getting worried about Jesse, as for he hasn't ate in days. Jesse was going to go to the Carrot Days festival later to get out of the orphanage. Little did he know, he may just make some friends. But he only thought it would be like every time. Get bullied by teenage rabbits because he was a 12 year old fox, come running back to the orphanage crying, and listen to Green Hay. Several of the teenage bunny orphans were looking at Jesse, getting very worried for his health, and for his mental state.

 _Aye curumba. Looks like Jesse's life is terrible. I hope that'll turn around quickly._


	2. The Day Gideon Cried Part 1

**O... M... GOODNESS!!!!!!!!! Nearly 500 reads. Also, Zootopia is copyright 2016 by Disney All Rights Reserved.** **Also this chapter is technicaly chapter 1.**

 _Hmmmm... Should I start before or after the play? I'll start before the play._

As Jesse walked out of the orphanage, he was greeted by the usual affairs of carrots and he just walked on to see if anything had changed, and as he walked by the Hopps Family Farm stand he put up his hood and pulled the strings tight as he didn't want the bunnies that bullied him to notice him. He had decided to get a seat for the play early.

 _Hmmm... Poor Jesse. He's having problems with the Hopps. Luckly His luck will change today._ As Nick wandered around the festival, he saw a fox. Now, he knew he wasn't the only fox in town, as he has meet Gideon before, but this fox he had not seen before, so he decided to follow him. As Nick followed him, after a bit he saw the fox put up his hood and pull the strings tight and quicken his pace as he walked past the Hopps Family Farm booth. He followed the strange fox all the way to the the barn where the play was being held. As the strange fox sat down Nick soon sat down beside him. "Hi," Said Nick, but the fox just scooted over and ignored him. "Ok then. I guess you want to be a friendless depressed fox." Said Nick. Nick visably saw the fox flinch. "Ok. Fine. You got me. Hello." Said the fox.

 _Now let's add Judy into the mix._

As Judy heard talking, and the play wasn't for half an hour, so she decided to see who was talking. When she saw two foxes talking, she went to say hello. "Hi! I'm Judy Hopps!" Said Judy. "AHHHHH!!!!!" Screamed Jesse as he ran. "IT'S A HOPPS!!!!!!!!!" Then Jesse ran into a wall. "OW!!!!!!" Said Jesse now in a lot of pain. "Oh sweet cheese and crackers! Are you ok?" Asked Judy. "Y-yeah." Said Jesse. "Well, anyways, my name's Nick Wilde." Said Nick. "Hi Nick!" Said Judy. "Hi Nick." Said Jesse. "Sooooo," Said Nick to Jesse. "What's your name?" "Well, some folks call me dumb fox, some call me Jesse." Said Jesse in reply. "Two things," Said Judy. "One, who calls you dumb fox?" "Your older siblings. Why do you think I freaked out earlier?" Replied Jesse. "Ok. And Two, what is your last name?" Asked Judy. "Well, as of now, I have no last name." Said Jesse grimly. "Wait... Your an orphan????" Asked Nick. "Yes, I am an orphan. Any other questions?" Said Jesse. "Well I have a question." Said a voice.

 **Huh. Wonder how that'll turn out. I guess you'll find out next chapter.**


	3. The Day Gideon Cried II

**Well, here's the chapter you all probaly haven't been waiting for, but ok. Here it is, part 2 to The Day Gideon Cried. As Charmx says, let's begin.**

"Well I have a question." Said a voice. As the three kits turned around to Judy's Mom, Bonnie. "Judy, what are you doing with those two foxes? You know they are untrustworthy. Come away from there before they hurt you." Said Bonnie. "Wow." Said Jesse. "I know see where your sons get bullying me from." Said Jesse as he ran off. "Jesse wait!!" Said Judy as Jesse ran off. "Way to go Mom." Said Judy. "C'mon Nick. Let's go find Jesse." "Ok Judy." Said Nick as he hopped off the bench and followed Judy out the door of the barn where the play was being held. "I'll come too!!" Said Judy's sister, Jessica.

 **Ok. So this is a bit of a short one, and it will be a while before the next chapter comes out because school just started. The next chapter will also be a bit of a long one as this is the part after the play. OCs I used: My OC, Jesse; Jessica, Cimar of Turalis** **WildeHopps's OC, used in One Hundred Kisses, and What If? Colab.**


End file.
